The Phantomus Adventures of Danny Phantom
by kwikthunder
Summary: An AU where Phantom Planet never existed and Danny is still the Phantom and dealing with problematic situations. DxHarem (Valerie,Ember,Star,Paulina,Desiree,and Penelope Spectra) the Harem is so big the website can't support it all. (Sam is not part of it because i like SamxTucker better.)
1. Chapter 1

Fenton's Residents, Amity Park

6:40 A.M.

Amity Park. A nice small town known for its wonderful park, the great schools and shops, but above all else its ghosts. You would think that 2 years of having ghostly powers and fighting spirits of the undead your body would handle Sleep Deprivation. Sadly you're wrong, which led me to my current predicament. Fast asleep with only 20 minutes left to get to school, you would also believe that someone would wake you up but when your sister is away at college, your parents are traveling across the world to hunt down the supernatural, and your two best friends are a couple. You kind of have to rely on yourself.

"Bark!"

Well almost yourself

"BARK! BARK! BARK!"

"Cujo Stop"

The little pup quickly grabbed onto a part of my blanket with his mouth and pulled down. Once that was down Cujo jumped on top of me and licked me till I awoke. Not wanting to be covered in ecto slobber all day I quickly awoken. Now you're probably wondering how Cujo became permanent in my life. Well a year back as I was patrolling Amity Part at midnight when suddenly I heard a girlish scream. When I finally reached the source of the noise it was not a girl but rather Skulker in his tiny form screaming and crying that Cujo, in his monster dog form, was chewing on Skulker's armor as if it was a chew toy. After 15 minutes of dying laughter I pulled the Fenton Thermos out and sucked the tiny Skulker inside of it. Once I realized my job was done I quickly headed home not realizing that Cujo was following me. When I finally got to my house I turned into my human form and began to watch re runs of Breaking Bad. 10 minutes into the show I began to hear scratching at the front door to reveal Cujo in his pup form looking at me with big puppy eyes of loneliness. Realizing the indication that Cujo needs an owner and that 75% of my family are out of town and state, I decided on keeping the dog as my pet. After two months of training Cujo was able to perform tricks as such as sit, stay, and roll over to on command his big, green, and hairy self and stay in control. After I finished showering and taking regular hygiene measures, I changed into my regular attire with a back hoodie that has the Danny Phantom logo in inverted colors on the back. A present that Jazz gave to me before she left. After Cujo and I quickly ate breakfast we went inside the garage to ride into the 1969 black and white Chevrolet Camaro that I found at the dumpster and fixed up in the garage, bringing life back to this ancient muscle classic. Once I revved up the engine I opened that garage door pulled out of the house and speed my way towards Casper High.

Casper High

11:15 A.M.

I arrived at the school at 7:05, 10 minutes before the 2nd bell. For the next 5 hours I was in pure hell and I'm not even talking about the junior classes or the assignments. No my two best friends, Sam and Tucker, were passing love notes to each other. Now you wouldn't think that was the problem unless you were in the middle of the two love birds and asking you constantly to pass it while trying to learn and do work. The whole Sacker relationship started a couple months back on Halloween when Tucker asked Sam out on a horror fest date. At first Sam was worried but I told her that maybe it was destiny saying that the two of them should get with each other. God was I right! The date went so well that by the end of Halloween they were making out more than they were watching the horror flicks. Once the lunch bell rang the interracial and polar opposite couple dashed out of the class and towards the lunch bench outside where Cujo usually stays and frolics. As I eating my sandwich and giving Cujo bits of chocolate (he's already dead so eating chocolate won't kill him) Sam and Tucker were more focused on their lips rather than their food. Finally after 5 minutes I had to speak up for both Cujo and I.

"Guys, your disturbing Cujo and my appetite."

The two moved away from each other and had that goofy look of love on their faces.

"Oh Danny you need to relax. You know what you need?" Tucker said finally eating his lunch.

"A therapist."

"A girlfriend" Sam said finishing Tucker's sentence.

I let out an exhausting sigh and look at the two in full seriousness.

"Guys, I've been stressing to keep all my A's not to mention going around at night and fighting ghosts who keep on appearing out of nowhere and same old ones who want my head on a platter. Besides I have Cujo.

"Bark!" Cujo said agreeingly.

"Good Boy" I said giving another piece of chocolate to the little pup.

"Yeah but-"the couple stated before being rudely interrupted by a football slamming on the table. Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Star quickly came towards our location making Cujo turn invisible just the way I taught him.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't fenturd and the gross freak couple. Give back the ball Fenton or else you'll get a beating of a lifetime."

At the corner of my left eye I began to see tiny dog prints walk towards Dash, specifically his foot.

"Alright Dash" I said nonchalantly passing the ball to him. Once Dash caught the ball everyone began to hear a urinating noise. Dash looked down to find where the sound was coming from only to find out that his right shoe was starting to get soggy and yellow. Dash quickly freaked out and began to give me the gaze of death as if it was even possible that I had any doing with this. He quickly lashed out at me with a fist ready to collide with my face when suddenly a dark blur appeared and judo flipped Dash to the ground. The blur was none other than Valerie Gray, a former friend to Dash and the popular's but now friends with me and my gang.

"Das when will you ever learn to pick on people your own strength." Valerie said while placing Dash in a stronghold.

"Get off me Valerie" Dash said with grass and dirt in his mouth. "Are you dating Fenton again or something?

Valerie and I began to blush at Dash's statement with Paulina and Star surprisingly getting heated.

"Oh please, I don't please that rumor they dated. Valerie is obviously not his type." Paulina stated in a bitter tone.

"Oh so what is Danny's type?" Valerie asked soon as she got off Dash and walked towards Paulina.

"Yeah what is Danny's type?" Star asked questionably as well.

"Well it's obviously-". Before Paulina was able to finish her sentence a blast of ecto-energy soon appeared. Looking up I saw Skulker and Ember weapons ready.

"We have tracked the dog to this location" Skulker said menacingly, "Bring him out and no one will get hurt."

"This is stupid" Ember said bluntly. "Why are we hunting down this dog anyway?"

"Because that dog made a chew toy out of my armor."

"So what, you have thousands of those scraps of metal."

"Shut up, no one disrespects Skulker"

"What about Phantom?"

"DON'T SPEAK OF THAT WHELP! Just do that music crap you always do."

"Whatever."

Ember turned her knob to the fist icon on her guitar and struck a chord that caused ghostly gigantic fists to slam on the ground and cause an earthquake. As every student and facility were scampering around like rats I went towards a secluded area and morphed into my ghost form, wearing the iconic hazmat suit with the back hoodie turning into a white hoodie with a back logo looking similar to the logo on my chest. Cujo followed up as well morphing into his viscous form. I flew up in the air and upper cut Skulker in the jaw.

"Where's the mutt whelp? Skulker said with vengeance in his eyes.

"I don't know Skulker? Why don't you ask him."

Confused, Skulker looked around to see what I was talking about. As Skulker looked down he saw Cujo chomp down on his lower regions and pulled him to the ground leaving only Ember and I ready to tango.

"You're going down, baby bop" Ember said as she turned the knob to the flame icon on her guitar.

"Baby bop? You should be careful Ember, you might make your compensating boyfriend jealous.

"S-S-SHUT UP PHANTOM!" Once that was said Ember struck the chord and swirling flames of fire came right towards me.

I quickly dodged it and blasted a Ghost Ray towards her inflicting major damage. We quickly went into a fast paced close combat battle that would make game designers of Street Fight and Mortal Kombat jaw's drop. Meanwhile on the ground Cujo was gnawing on Skulker's body armor as if it was his favorite chew toy. Up in the air I was beating Ember's ass (in a non-sexual way). Ember quickly got fed up and her eyes began to red up.

"Alright dipstick, I'm gonna rock you to death"

"You know I'm not sure how that will work if I'm already-"

"SHUT UP!"

Ember channeled all her energy and struck a chord erupting a massive sonic wave. I quickly countered her attack with my Ghostly Wail. Both of us were pushing our ecto-energy to its limits, making windows shattered and ear drums numb. Finally with one final burst of energy I amplified the wail so high it destroyed Ember's guitar and knocked her 5 feet into the ground. After that was over I descended towards Cujo's location where he was in his pup form chewing on Skulker's true form. I pulled out the thermos and trapped Skulker in it before Cujo popped him.

"Alright Cujo, one ghost down another to go"

Cujo looked at me in a sad look at the fact I was gonna send Ember back to the Ghost Zone.

"What? Ember is a psychotic self-ignorant felon who needs to-"

As I looked down into the 5 foot hole Ember was brutally injured, knocked unconscious, and her clothes ripped to the point you could see violet colored bra and panty. I looked at Cujo who was giving me the sad puppy dog face that always breaks me down.

"I'm going to regret this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fenton Residents

12:30 PM

Since the school was practically destroyed with the sound battle Ember and I were having the principal sent all students and facility home and called construction to fix the damages. Once everyone was gone I picked up Ember and placed her in my car and quickly drove back to my house. I placed her on my bed and made her clothes intangible since their ruined and instead placed a big ACDC black shirt on her. Looking at Ember she was fast asleep and looked so peaceful doing so. How am I supposed to explain this situation to her once she wakes up, "Hey Ember I picked you up and took you to me my home also I changed your clothing since I nearly destroyed it." I began to sigh in frustration and quickly turned into my human form.

"This is your fault." I said while looking down at Cujo who was feeling the opposite of me.

"BARK!"

"How is this a good situation? I just placed one of my enemies in my house. That's like bring a bomb home and waiting for it to explode."

"BARK!"

"I don't care if it's the right thing, it also DANGEROUS! Uh what have I gotten myself into?"

Suddenly there was a ringing at the front door of the house. Panicked I told Cujo to keep an eye out on Ember I went down to see who is the mysterious person at the door. When I opened the door it was Valerie with a look of concern and then relief.

"Oh thank god, you're alive. Where were you? No one could find you when the fight was breaking out."

"Oh I was…in the bathroom" I said placing the first excuse I could think of in my mind into action.

"You were in the bathroom. As the school was breaking down?" Valerie asked questioning my story.

"Hey when you go to go, you go."

"Yeah I guess" Valerie said then starting to have a look of sadness in her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just, am I your type?"

"My what?"

"Type, you know what Paulina said. Am I your type?"

"Well I did go out with you."

"Yeah but now would you I still be your type?"

"I haven't changed at all V. My type will as way be beautiful girls with a kick ass personality."

Once that was said Valerie began to blush in awkwardness at what I just said and so did I having the courage to say that. After a couple minutes of awkward silence screaming came from my house.

"What was that?" Valerie said trying to pin point where the noise was coming from.

"OhnothingjhustmyalarmtalktoyoulaterVbye" I said in non-stop gibberish. I slammed the door and quickly ran towards my room upstairs to see what the heck is going on. As I opened the door I saw Cujo pulling on the shirt I gave to Ember as she was trying to open the door to my room.

"Whoever you are tell your dog to let go. NOW!" Ember said with full force rage.

"Cujo let go before-"

All of a sudden as if this was an anime the shirt ripped showing Ember's voluptuous body in the purple bra and panty just this morning. She quickly tumbled on me and both of us were inches away from each other's faces. Although this would be very guys dream right now this was my worst nightmare since this was Ember Mclain, the punk rock ghost girl who hates Phantom with a passion. In a matter of seconds Ember screamed in embarrassment and punch me right in the face so hard I was knocked unconscious. When I awoke again I was strapped to my chair in duct tape with Cujo duct tape to my lap. In front of me was Ember wearing my hoodie zipped up and knife in her right hand, pointing at me.

"Who are you and where am I?" Ember asked with mo humor in her tone of voice but all seriousness.

Not wanting to be shish kabobed I knew that the only thing was to tell the truth to Ember. All of it.

"Ember, it's me Danny Phantom I'm just in my human form." I said regretting every word I just said and breaking the number one rule in being a super hero. Never tell your secret identity to your enemy.

"Oh please you're not baby bop at al-"Before Ember was able to finish her sentence I morphed into my Phantom form and pulled me and Cujo out of my chair.

"You were saying."

For the next 5 minutes I explained to Ember what happened and that I brought her to my house due to Cujo. After the explanation Ember was just in sheer disbelief that I was part human and that I brought to my place of solitude but was also in pure rage that I broke her guitar and ripped and threw away her clothes.

"You owe me dipstick."

"For what?"

"You broke my guitar. Now you have to fix it. As well as letting me stay here."

"Oh no. I will fix your guitar. But you have to go back home."

Suddenly Ember gave puppy dog look similar to Cujo and began to speak in a defenseless manner.

"But Skulker might come after me and do such unspeakable things towards me. You wouldn't want that on you conscious now do you?"

Although Ember is….well Ember sending her back to the Ghost Zone where Skulker is pissed off and will likely place it of his on/off again girlfriend would definitely mess with me for the rest of my life.

"Fine, I'll go to the hardware store and get supplies for the guitar. Stay her, you could get some clothes from my sister's room as well as my mom's if you need to. Cujo stay and watch her."

"BARK"

"So wait when did you get Cujo as a pet? Ember asked in confusion of Cujo and I's pet and owner relationship.

"A year back, my parents and sister aren't here so it's only me and him."

Once I was finished answering her question moved downstairs and morphed into my human form. I went outside to the car, once inside I started to drive towards the repair shop.

Ghostly Comics

1:00 PM

After I went to the repair shop I decide to go the local comic book shop, Ghostly Comics, to catch up on my favorite super hero, Constantine. When I asked the cashier if the newest issue came out he said it should be in the back of the store. I t took a while but I finally found the issue I was looking for. As I was about to grab it a blonde haired girl roughly around my age quickly took it.

"Hey I found it fir-STAR?!"

The girl who took the comic book was in fact Star Richards, best friend to Paulina Sanchez. She was wearing a red beanie with black hipster glasses with a surplus military jacket to hide her regular popular attire underneath.

"D-D-DANNY! This is for my-my-my brother. Right my brother." Star said nervously and laughing shakenly.

"Star, you're an only child though."

With instinct taking course Star grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pushed me towards the corner of the store.

"Okay, Danny you cannot tell anyone about this alright. If people found out that I read comic books it will ruin my reputation." Star said with fear in her voice.

"Star come on now don't you think Paulina would understand this?"

"Look I love Paulina as a sister, but if she found out about my comic book side I think she would just…reject me." After she finished her sentence a tear began to roll down her eye. The fact of seeing Star rejected by her best friend since kindergarten if she found out about her nerdy side broke my heart.

"Alright I won't say anything."

Once I finished my sentence Star squealed in glee and placed my into a tight bear hug.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU."

"But on one condition."

"Anything Danny."

"You give me the comic."

"What." Star quickly got off of me and held the comic book as if it was the Ring of Sauron (little Tolkien reference if you get it)

"Hey it's the only way you can buy my silence" I lied.

After contemplating for a couple of minutes Star finally gave me the book.

"Fine, but you better give it to me tomorrow. Got it" Star said in a pouting manner.

"Got it, scout's honor."

We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. Her back to her peaceful and with me going to my possibly messy and chaotic house. When I opened the door to the house I was in complete shock. The floor was polished, dishes were clean, the carpet was vacuumed, and clothes were either washing or drying. Ember arrived with a mop in one hand and her wearing her punk rock attire.

"Ok, first question Ember. Where did you those clothes?"

"Oh I checked your sister's room and she had the outfit in her closet. You never told me that your sister was a fan."

"Sorry, didn't have time when you were blasting me with fire" I said sarcastically. "Secondly, did you clean the house?"

"Yup, your house was such a mess with clothes all around and dust everywhere. Not to mention the laundry bin was at its max capacity. You seriously need to clean."

"Well when you are busy fighting evil ghosts trying to terrorize your hometown. You don't exactly have time to clean up after dealing with several bruises. And thirdly, where is Cujo"

As if on cue Cujo ran towards me wet as if he took a bath and began to lick my face.

"I gave him a bath because he smelled."

"He's a ghost."

"So, that gives him no right to smell."

She descended to the ground and looked at the supplies I got from the store.

"Those are the stuff to fix my guitar?"

"Yup"

She dropped the mop and phased to upstairs where she grabbed her damaged guitar and went downstairs and placed it on my left hand.

"Fix it."

"What's the magic word?"

"Fix it now…please" Ember said forcing herself to be nice.

"Thank you"

Fenton Resident's

3:00 PM

It took about 3 hours but I was finally finished fixing Ember's guitar. I called her down to the lab to check out her newly fixed her. Like a baby with candy she quickly grabbed on to it and began to play. I never really noticed how Ember looked so graceful when playing her guitar that gives her a certain, beauty. After staring at her for 15 minutes while she was playing I finally noticed Tucker was calling. I went up stairs to the kitchen to answer his call.

"Yo Tucker what's up."

"Dude you have to go to the mall ASAP Vortex is making a mess their right now."

I looked at Cujo who was ready to and told Tucker that I was on my way. As I turned around to get my hoodie Ember was right behind me listening on the entire conversation.

"You're going to the mall to beat up Vortex, I want in." Ember said with adrenaline coursing through her.

"What I thought you needed a place to hide?"

"Yeah from Skulker baby bop, not from Vortex. Besides I want to see how this whole hero thing works."

Not having time to argue I let Ember tag along. Once I grabbed my hoodie I changed into my Phantom form and Cujo, Ember, and I flew straight towards the mall. Ready for a fight of our lives.

Amity Park Mall

3:20 PM

Once the three of us got to the mall Vortex was able to make a tornado out of shopping bags, food court meals, and even the people. Once Vortex saw me he began to let out a psychotic laughter.

"HAAAAAAAAA. If it isn't Phantom with his loyal dog and girlfriend." Vortex said as he started to change the current of the wind towards the three of us direction.

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Ember stated as she turn the knob to the skull icon and began to play some music.

While Ember was battling with Vortex Cujo, in his evolved form, and I began to pick up civilian's and place them outside of the mall. One of the group of people I picked up was Sam and tucker who were confused on why Ember is battling with Vortex.

"Long story short I helped her and she's now helping me."

"But Danny what if she double cross you?" Sam asked

"Don't worry ill just let Cujo take a bite out of her."

"Dude!" Tucker said surprised at my answer.

"Just kidding"

Once everyone was outside I regrouped with Cujo and started to plan out a tactic.

"Alright, Cujo go help Ember with distracting Vortex."

"BARK" Cujo said in confirmation and began to go inside the mall.

While I was beginning to channel all my energy Sam and Tucker ran towards me wondering what my plan was exactly.  
>"Aren't you going to help them?" Sam asked.<p>

"Yeah but, Tucker can you pinpoint Vortex location." I asked focusing on my power.

Tucker pulled out his PDA and began to hack into a satellite that monitors any activity at Amity Park. Once he zoomed in enough Tucker was able to pinpoint Vortex location.

"He should be right in the middle of the mall." Tucker said impressively. "Why do you want to kno-"

Before Tucker was able to finish his sentence my Ecto-Energy began to surround me and began increase higher as if I was a Super Saiyan.

"Because of what I'm about to do."

I flew myself at 500 feet in the air fused my ice, fire, and ghostly powers into one and hurdled my body towards Vortex location like in Infamous 2nd Son.

"Disasteroid Drop!"

While I was hurdling towards Vortex location Ember and Cujo were busy with Vortex and natural disaster. Ember was beginning to grow tired using her powers to deflect Vortex's flying projectiles.

"Ugh, were is Phan-"Before she was able to finish her sentence she saw an immense ghostly asteroid like power hurdling towards Vortex. She quickly called Cujo to her side and they both got outside of the mall.

"What!? Is that all you go-CRAP!" Vortex said just when I hit him with my power. When I was done there was a huge crack in the mall that spread about 20 feet long and 30 feet wide. Before I was able to pass out I trapped Vortex into the thermos and laid on the floor, hearing footsteps come towards me.

Fenton Resident's

7:00 PM

When I woke up again I was in my room on bed in my human for with a bit of weight holding back on me. When I moved to check who was weighing me down it was Ember who was sleeping and drooling on my crotch area. I began to blush at the peaceful look that Ember had and that my Little Danny began to wake her up from slumber. Once Ember opened her eyes she grabbed onto me and began to give me a tight hug.

"Oh my God Dipstick, you are alive. I thought you were dead for a second." Ember said in a worried tone and hugged me even tighter.

Cujo quickly appeared and licked my face, happy to see his owner alive. Asked Ember to let go of me in which she quickly backed away and blushed. Once I got myself straightened up on my bed I began to ask Ember how I even got back here.

"Well you were knocked out so Cujo picked you up and we flew towards the house. Once we got there I began to get the first aid kit and heal any wounds you got. For the next 4 hours or so I was watching you till I went sleep I guess. What was that thing you did?"

"Oh that was just an ability that I taught myself. All I do is channel my energy and just lash it out on the target. However when I do it I feel immediately drained afterwards. Why do you ask?

"Because….it looked cool" Ember said sheepishly and blushing.

"T-TH-thanks, seriously though if it wasn't for you half of everyone in town would know my secret identity."

"It's the least I can do for letting me stay here." Ember said grateful "I better get back to the Ghost Zone then huh?"

"Actually if you want you can stay here…permanently. I mean Skulker is probably still stalking you house and the house just has only me and Cujo. It's really up to you." I said try not to sound needing.

"Thanks. I would like that" Ember said with a smile that someone actually wants her.

The heartfelt moment was soon shattered by a noise in the kitchen. Cujo, Ember, and I quickly went downstairs powers ready to shoot someone down. From the kitchen was a 12 year old girl with black hair and eyes just like me wearing a tomboyish attire with spoon of Rocky Road ice cream in her mouth and both hands on a bowl of the ice cream.

"Dani" I asked questionably

Once Dani saw me dropped the ice cream spitted out the spoon in her mouth and flew towards me with a tight hug.

"Oniichan" Dani said happily in Japanese.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys i want to thank you all for the support of the series waiting patiently for this chapter. Originally the chapter was to have over a 2,000 words but i decicded to split it just to make it easier, so by today or tomorrow i will post chapter 4, Favorite, comment, or follow just to get more of this story. **

Fenton Resident's

7:20 PM

I was surprised to see Dani again since that whole fall out with Vlad. Since then I have only gotten post cards from her, now she just arrives out of the blue with advance knowledge of Japanese culture. What's worst is the fact that Ember is clueless of this whole situation so I had to bring her up to speed about it.

"So Dani is a clone of you." Ember said puzzled

"Yup"

"In which Vlad created her to destroy you."

"Yup"

"But now she likes you and travels around the world."

"Pretty much."

"Wow, someone should make a show about you."

"Maybe."

While I was keeping Ember up to speed Dani and Cujo, in his pup form, were playing in the living room. Once I was finished with Ember it was time to deal with Dani. I called her into the kitchen to explain why she was her.

"I wanted to surprise you" Dani said excitedly

"Alright, just next time knock on the door" I said in a very strict manner.

"There isn't going to be a next time."

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly if Vlad was hunting her down.

"Because I'm going to stay here!"

"WHAT!" Ember and I said in unison.

I was so glad to hear that Dani was going to be staying in Amity Park for good. For a while I have been worried about her well-being but now I can watch over her and make sure she gets correct guidance. As for Ember she felt…..different about the situation.

"What?! She cannot stay here."

"Of course she can Ember. Dani will take my room, you will take Jazz's, and I will take my parents room."

"Yeah…..well what are going to say in public about her. Hi this is my clone/sister. People are going to be asking question about you guys."

"I'm way ahead of you" Dani said with up most confidence.

She passed me a piece of paper that was a birth certificate back in 2001 with records that show that my mom and dad gave birth to her in….Japan.

"Where did you get this?" I asked due to the detail that was placed in the birth certificate.

"Tucker made it for me. I asked him for help a while back when I was in Japan. Everything is worked out so were a family." Dani said in full glee.

"Dani I'm so glad about this, but what changed your mind? When I asked you before you said you wanted to flow your own path."

"Well when I was in Japan I had a great time with my new friends and school but I…missed you. I would watch anime and whenever they get into a family scene it showed how empty my life is with out you. Oh please Danny let me stay. I promise to work hard at home, I'll make sure to feed Cujo, and and-"

Before Dani cried I placed her into a nice family hug and told her that I would be honored to have her a sister. This caused her to ball into tears as well did Ember too. Once the heartfelt moment was over I ordered pizza for the four of us to eat for dinner (yes I let Cujo eat pizza. Don't judge me). After dinner was over I moved all my clothes to my parent's room and moved all of Jazz's and I clothes when we were 12 to Dani's room. Once everything was done I pulled out the Constantine comic and began to read it in my parent's which my room now. After I was finished I quickly went to bed.

Casper High  
>7:00 AM<p>

Even though a massive attack happened yesterday, students and facility were to still go to school. Now that wasn't an issue at all since yesterday was just Monday. The problem was that during the sound battle all the windows at the school got shattered, as well as the AC system. What makes it worst is the forecast for the whole week is supposed to be 95 degrees. So you can imagine a bunch of high school students and facility sweating like pigs and gasping for air like fish out of water. Luckily for me I have my cryo powers that always keep me cool. Also today is Dani's 1st day of American High school. Mr. Lancer introduced her to the class before we went into today's lesson. Many people asked questions.

"How come she looks like Fenturd?" Dash asked jokingly. What came next was sheer bliss. Dani began to fake cry at what Dash said making everyone give him the stink eye. Mr. Lancer asked if she was alright but Dani began to speak again.

"I-I-It's just that I never knew my family for all my life but-but-but now I just found out that I did and that my brother is being bullied by a meanie" After finishing her sentence she continued to fake cry making everyone in the room stare at Dash with immense hate. Dani then dashed towards me and began to hug me tight and fake cry even more.

"W-W-Why is that guy so mean to you Oniichan?"

Having enough of this whole fiasco Mr. Lancer told Dash to go to the principal's for disrupting the classroom. Once everything settled I began to ask Dani how she is in high school if she is only 12.

"I was top of my class back in Japan so when I was transferred to America I was given an option to either be in the grade level I was supposed to be or to be in yours." Dani said non- chalantly.

"Look at that my kid sis is a genius. I'm proud of you." I said as I shuffled her hair. Dani then went into glee about what I just said and had a very kawaii moment.

Mr. Lancer then said to Dani to take Dash seats and began to teach today's lesson. An hour into class Tucker began to pass me a note.

"Tucker I'm trying to learn."

"It's not me, it's from Star."

Shocked that I got a note from Star I took it and began to read it.

"Where is my comic book?"

When I looked back towards Star I saw her staring at me with intense eyes of hatred since I took the comic book from her yesterday. Now what caught my wasn't the intense way she was looking at me but that the white shirt that she always wears to school's was covered in sweat due to the sweltering heat and her light pink bra was beginning to show. As soon as Star noticed what I was looking at she quickly covered herself with her arms and began to blush. I quickly looked straight ahead and began to focus again on Mr. Lancer's class. Once class was finished I began to walk towards my next class, U.S. History, suddenly a hand grabbed my hoodie and pulled me toward a locker. It was none other than Star who was pissed off at me for looking at her in a lustful way.

"You better have my comic book or else I will kick where the sun wont shine" Star said with immense hatred.

Not wanting to piss off the blonde teenager anymore then I already did I quickly gave Star the comic book. Her expression quickly turned from hatred to joy as she held the comic as if it was a child. From the corner of the hallway I saw Kwan walking towards our direction working on instinct I told Star what to do.

"Star, Kwan is coming this way I want you to slap me and act as if I asked you out."

"But Danny-"Star said concernly before I cut her off.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, just-"

Just as Kwan reached about 2 feet away from us Star slapped and acted as if she was in an A star movie. "For the last time Danny Fenton I will not go out with you" Once she was finished speaking she kicked me right in the shin. This caused Kwan to walk the other way due to sheer awkwardness. Once he was far away enough Star checked if I was ok.

"Yeah, just fine" I said faking that it didn't actually hurt (it did)

"I feel so bad, there has to be some way I could make it up to you" Star said apologetically.

"Well, today at Ghostly Comics Todd Mcfarlane is doing a signing"

"OMG the Todd Mcfarlane, I read his comic books since I was a toddler." Star said in full joy.

"Great so how about after school we meet up at the store."

"OK, oh and Danny thanks" after finishing her sentence Star kissed me right on the cheek and began to walk towards her next class.

"Something tells me that today is going to be a fun day."

Sadly I was very wrong and today was going to be a hectic day.

Casper High lunch area

11:30 AM

Although the sweltering heat was getting on most people's nerve, thanks to my cryokinesis I was the only one outside eating my sandwich and playing fetch with Cujo. It was true bliss. All of which was quickly shattered as I began to hear Dani screaming towards my direction. She quickly slid down underneath my table and curled up in a ball.

"Dani what are you doing?"

"Shhh, she'll find me."

"Who will find you?"

Suddenly out of nowhere Paulina, on all fours as if she was a cat, was on my table sweating and panting immensely. As if she had cat like reflexes she grabbed on to the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards her till we were touching the tip of our noses.

"Where is she?" Paulina said interrogating me.

"Who?"

"Your adorable little sister" She said with a baby-like voice that made Dani silently gag.

Not wanting to place my lil sis in the clutches of the now cute crazy Paulina, I decided it was best that Dani's location was best kept secret.

"I don't know where she is."

"You sure about that?" After Paulina asked the question she began to seductively fan herself with her shirt giving me little flashed of her indigo bra.

"Nope. Haven't seen her." I said bluntly, controlling my hormones.

After realizing that her plan wasn't working Paulina sat in criss cross applesauce positon on the table and stared at me immensely at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that? I said starting to feel uncomfortable.

"How come you're not sweating? It's almost 95 degrees outside."

"I'm used to the heat. Anyway why are you after Dani?"

"Because she is just so cute. She is exactly what our-"Paulina quickly stopped herself before finishing the sentence that made her blush to the point the color in her cheeks were the same color as a tomato.

"What do you mean our?" I said curiously wondering what Paulina was going to say.

Suddenly like in a way I never knew Paulina could do she quickly panicked and left my area in a manner of seconds as if a bomb was about to go off. After she was far away Dani popped out of the table and took a seat across from her.

"What's up with her?" Dani asked questionability.

"Don't know and don't-What the?" Before I was able to finish my sentence snow began to flourish around the Amity Park area.

"Were in October, how is it snowing already?" Dani questioned.

As if on cue to answer our question a random high school student who was jumping in joy as if he found a gold mine.

"She did it, the genie made my wish come true. It's snowing." He said covering himself in the snow.

"Desiree" Dani and I said in unison knowing who exactly was behind this.

Dani, Cujo, and I quickly changed into our Phantom form and headed to the teacher's parking lot where the eye of the crazed wonderland was at.

Teachers Parking Lot

11:35 AM

In the middle of the parking lot stood (or floated) was Desiree using her wish granting magic she was swirling the clouds to increase the amount of snow falling and began to create giant snow monsters. If it wasn't for the fact that I deranged genie was creating all this and that we were in Amity Park I would have believed we were in Frozen. As soon as Desiree saw Dani and I she began to speak.

"Well, it seems Phantom has gotten himself another little sidekick."

There are 3 things that Dani absolutely hates. 1: being lied to, 2: people messing with me, and 3: being called short. Although she is 12, Dani believes that she was supposed to be taller. Better to just go on with it. So whenever someone mentions or even brings up her height she gets-

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!"

a bit heated.

Dani quickly summoned her powers and became trigger happy towards Desiree's creations. I told Cujo to help and keep an eye on Dani just in case she went overboard. Once the 2 were gone I descended to the ground level so I could face Desiree.

"It's over Desiree, change back the weather or else" I said getting into my fighting stance.

" . Don't you just sound like a knight in shining armor. Sadly they don't exist unlike this." Desiree began to gather the snow around her and began to create a Titan-like monster that would make King Kong and Godzilla piss themselves.

"Attack him slave!" once Desiree said that the monster tried to stomped me but I quickly dodged and flew up into the air to face him. While the giant snow monster began to try and swat me as if I was a fly, I began to shoot him with fast but small bolts of ecto energy. This caused Desiree to make constant insults to the monster that quickly enraged it.

"You nimrod .Are you blind? Aim better you buffoon,"

After 3 or more taunts the titan monster had enough and stopped attacking me and stared down at Desiree.

"What are you-Ahhh" Suddenly the snow monster kicked Desiree making her hurdle straight towards the high school, unconscious. Having my hero instincts kick in I flew towards Desiree direction, grabbed onto her, and made both of us intangible so we could pass through the school till we finally reached the outdoor high school track and field area. We landed softly on the snow with me holding Desiree in a princess carry. I quickly laid her on the snow to check her breathing pattern. Finding out that her breathing pattern was diminishing I began to use a technique that Frostbite taught me back a while back, Cryo-Healing. I began to summon ice crystals that resembled snowflake and placed it towards Desiree's rib cage and chest and began focusing on tending her wounds. It took about 5 minutes till Desiree was breathing regularly and waking up.

"You saved me. Why?" Desiree said surprised at my kindness.

"Because it's my job and you're not that bad of a person. Now do you think you can make that titan monster disappear?"

"I'm afraid I cannot. He has developed a conscious for himself. I am terribly sorry." Desiree said feeling deep regret about this entire situation.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." After I said that I quickly went back to the teacher's parking lot to deal with snow monster once and for all.

Once I got there Dani and Cujo were trying to fight him off but evidentially they were failing and gaining major bruising.

"Hey Jack Frost" I said taunting at the monster who turned towards me. Focusing my energy on the monster I began to feel the ice and snow inside of him which I was hoping for. My eyes quickly turned from the neon phantom green to ice cold as I began to focus on splitting the monster apart. At first it didn't seem like it worked after a couple minutes the titan monster began to split tinnier and tinnier till finally he just disappeared. After using most of my energy I quickly fell to the ground and blacked out.

Nurse's office

12:00 PM

When I awoke I was on the hospital bed that the schooled and Valerie and Dani were talking with each other and Cujo in his pup form was resting on my chest. Realizing that Cujo was in the same room with Valerie I began to panic till Dani noticed that I was awake.

"Danny its ok I told Valerie."

"What did you tell her?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"She told me your secret" Valerie said chiming in." That you're the Phantom."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nurse's office

12:00 PM

You know how superheroes have to follow a certain code of rules. I'm pretty sure that I broke the most important one. Well technically Dani did.

"YOU TOLD HER MY SECRET?!" I said panicking what Valerie might do to me.

"Relax Danny I'm not mad….anymore" Valerie stated

"How come?

"Well"

**_(2 hours earlier)_**

"DANNY IS THE PHANTOM!" Valerie shouted abruptly surprised at the shocking news.

"Shhhhh, not so loud" Dani said trying to calm Valerie down.

"I can't believe this. I have been trying to make contact with The Phantom for almost 2 years and all along he has been my ex-boyfriend." Valerie took a seat trying to recollect all her thoughts. "Why hasn't he ever told me this before?" Valerie said with anger tone.

"In Danny's defense you did blame him for ruining your life and started hunting him down." Dani said defending her brother. This caused Valerie to feel ashamed for placing the blame on someone who only tried to cheer her up when she was in a dark place. "Also he was afraid that if you found out that his enemies will find out as well and my place harm on you." Dani said comforting Valerie.

"Oh my God, after everything I did do you think he will forgive me?" Valerie said close to tears.

Dani and Valerie both stared at the unconscious 16 year old boy watching as his breathing lifted the small ghost dog as he sleep up and down. This caused the two girls to laugh and lighten the mood in the atmosphere.

"Yeah I think Danny will forgive you" Dani said comforting her friend.

**_(Present time)_**

"Look V I'm so sor-"Before I could finish my sentence Valerie lifted her hand so she could speak.

"You having nothing be sorry about alright. I should be the one to apologize for letting all my anger lash onto you all those years ago." Valerie said as she started to hug me.

"So were cool." I said making sure our friendship was still intact.

"Yeah. Just as long as you don't scare me like that again when you were facing that monster. Where did you learn to do that anyways?"

"You know how last summer I said I was going up north to meet some friends." Valerie nodded hearing this conversation before. "Yeah actually I spent two months in the Ghost Zone training with my friend Frostbite to control my powers better."

"Cool" Dani said. "Can you teach me that?" now starting to get excited.

"Sure"

"Yes"

After the heartfelt moment passed I began to recall my thoughts on a certain ghost genie that I have not taken care of.

"Hey Dani did you or Cujo take care of Desiree."

"Nope, after you took care of the titan snow monster the weather changed back to normal and she just disappeared" Dani said disappointedly "Sorry bro".

"Its fine we'll deal with her later let's just get back to class." I said as I got off the nurse bed and pulled on my hoodie. "Cujo go around Amity Park to see if you can find Desiree"

"BARK." After the confirmation Cujo went intangible and flew away from the school and began his duty.

Now hearing the lunch bell ring again it was time for all of us to get to our next class and finish off this long hectic school day.

Fenton's Residents

3:00 PM

Once Dani and I got to the house I quickly got to my bed feeling my whole body weighing my down. It took about 3 minutes till Ember popped in my room.

"Baby-bop, you look like crap." Ember said bluntly.  
>"Gee thanks"<p>

Feeling bad Ember sat down and placed my head on her lap like you would mostly see from one of those Japanese anime shows. She then began to caress my hair as if it was a dog and asked if my day was good today. I told about everything from Dani being in the same grade as me to Desiree attacking the school with a Winter Wonderland to finally Valerie finding out about my secret.

"Do you think Valerie will tell anyone about your secret?" Ember asked worriedly.

"Nah, she is a good friend we have a…..special relationship." After my statement she lifted my head till we were eye level to each other.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Relax. You've had a stressful day today you're only 16 not 76." Ember said as she floated off my head.

"Thanks Ember your nice you know."

Ember began to slightly blush at the comment I just said and retorted back.

"D-D-Don't ever call me nice Dipstick."

"Why is the big bad girl afraid of people knowing that you're a caring person?"

Ember quickly flipped me the bird and flew straight into her room. As I was laughing at Ember's reaction my phone began to ring.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey Danny, its Star"

"Star? How did you get my number?"

There was an awkward silence after I asked my question when finally Star shyly answered back.

"I got it from tucker. I was going to ask in lunch but he said that you were in the nurse office. Are you okay?" Star asked worriedly.

Looking at the wall where Ember went through I couldn't help smile that Ember secretly cared for me.

"Yeah, just fine. But enough about me, what are you calling about?"

"Well I'm getting close to Ghostly Comics and I was wondering if you were stilling coming for the signing?"

With the amount of chaos I had to deal with today I totally forgot about Star, and began to panic.

"Um-Um, no. Ha I totally didn't forget. I-I-I'm just walking to-to-to the shop, you know being green for the environment." I said grabbing my hoodie that fell to the floor and putting on my shoes.

"Alright see you then." Once Star hung up the phone I turned into my Phantom form and flew straight towards Ghostly Comics not knowing that a certain wish granting ghost was following me.

Ghostly Comics

2:35 PM

I quickly landed in the alley of Ghostly Comics and morphed back into my human side to meet up with star. There was a massive line at the comic book store that went 4 stores down. I finally found star mid-way through the line wearing the same clothes this morning but wearing glasses and placing her hair in a ponytail. I quickly got in right beside her with little complaint due to Star's ferocity.

"Hey you, what is with all this" I said pointing at her hipster glasses and ponytail.

"Oh my eye sight is awful, so I usually wear contacts. But today I ran out so I gave my glasses a whirl. As for the ponytail I hate when my hair gets in the way of my glasses so I pulled it back. Why you don't like it?" Star asked worriedly.

"No. It's just."

"What?"

"You look like Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6 the movie."

"OMG really?"

"Yeah but you do realize that the movie is totally different from the comic?"

"It doesn't matter its Disney. They could make a movie about poop and I would still love it.

"Alright"

For the next 20 minutes it felt like the line was like stop and go traffic making the wait (and our legs) agonizing painful.

"Man I wish that we were at the front already." After I was done speaking Star and I were suddenly transported to the front of the signing both that Todd Mcfarlane was sitting at. Before I questioned how we both got here Star's screaming plummeted back to reality.

"OMG! You're Todd MacFarlane. The Todd MacFarlane. I'm like your biggest fan! Can you sign these?! Star pulled out a stack of Spawn and other comics Mr. MacFarlane worked on from a book bag that I just realized she had. After 10 minutes of signing the comics as well as taking a selfie with him we quickly left with me winning a Spawn beanie for being the 250th person line with his signature on the tag of the hat. As we left the comic store I began to feel a ghost presence but when I looked around I saw no one. Star asked if everything was fine due to the look of concern on my face.

"Everything is fine" I lied. "Just fine".

The Nasty Burger

3:30 PM

Starting to feel a bit famished Star and I decided to go to the ever most popular teen hangout spot, Nasty Burger. Once we were seated down at a booth Star pulled out one of the comic books from her backpack and began to read what Todd MacFarlane wrote.

"To my number one fan, Star, follow your dreams and read on-Todd MacFarlane. EHHHHHHH!" Star said once again squealing again in joy.

"Wow you must really like Todd MacFarlane"

"Well he is my role model. Actually he inspired me to draw."

"Whoa you can draw?" I said astonishing

Star pulled out a drawing notebook and gave it to me. Star's drawing were beautiful with characters that had extreme detail that you would expect to see in major comic book companies.

"Star. This looks amazing!"

"Thanks, the art teacher thinks that if I practice more I'll get a scholarship."

"Does Paulina and the others know about this?"

Star's mood quickly change from happy and glad to sad and gloomy.

"No, I sort of kept it from them. My parents, the art teacher, and you are the only ones who know.

I began to deeply gaze into Star's eyes seeing the brokenness inside her hiding who she really is to the people who are to accept her no matter what, her friends.

"Star, you shouldn't hide who you are, especially to your friends."

"I know but-"Before Star was able to finish her sentence the waiter arrived asking if we were ready to order.

Seeing Star getting a bit uncomfortable about the topic at hand we decided to change it and order our food. For the next 20 minutes we went from discussing our favorite superheroes to teachers to we hated the most this year to the current subject about our most embarrassing moment.

"No way"

"Totally, in the 3rd grade school play some kid tripped and pulled down my skirt revealing my underwear to everyone in the theater room."

"Aw man that has to suck"

"Looks who talking Mr. Bangs." Star said countering me.

"It was a phase. I was in the 7th grade." After my plead we both laughed at our awkward moments and soon sat in silence.

"Man, I wish our food was here." Suddenly after I spoke I began to feel a ghostly presence that soon followed with our waiter coming with our food.

"Huh, seems like everything is going your way." Star said digging into her food.

"Yeah seems that way." I said looking out the window seeing a green mist evaporate.

Amity Park

4:00 PM

Once we were finished at Nasty Burger I walked with Star to her house and dropped her off. After I dropped her off I went to the alley to turn into Phantom where I focused on my Ghost Sonar, an ability that I use that extends my ghost sense to a 1,000 mile radius.

"I can sense you Desiree."

Suddenly Desiree appeared next to me in the alley.

"Why have you been following me?!" I said viscously.

Usually Desiree would act lash out at me due to her vindictive persona but she rather seemed more embarrassed and ashamed.

"I am sorry. I was only trying to help."

"Help. Why were you helping?" I asked questionably.

"You saved me. No one has ever shown such care or concern for my health. While most lashed out at me and punished me due to my powers, you forgave and almost died solving my problems." Desiree said innocently making me regret my lash out towards her.

Before I was able to apologize she place me in a comforting hug making me wonder if this is to thank me for saving me or something else.

"What are you doing?" I said confused on this whole predicament.

"You seemed to be distressed, Master."

"Oh than-WHOA WHAT?!" I quickly moved out of the hug confused on what Desiree just said.

"Do you not like the hug, Master? I could change the name if you wish."

"A-A-A-A mean I-I-I" The feeling of cotton quickly came to my mouth from Desiree's words. Panicked I abruptly flew towards my house hoping that Desiree didn't follow me.

Fenton's Residents

4:15 PM

When I reached my house I was sweating profusely. Cujo quickly came towards me hearing me going through the front door.

"Bark"

"No time Cujo, I need you to go into battle mode.

"Bark?"

"No time to explain, just go onto the roof and bark if Desiree is near."

Sighing as if he was a human Cujo flew up to the roof to guard the house. While Cujo was moving up Ember and Dani were moving down to the Fenton Laboratory where I currently was getting some equipment.

"What are you doing?" Ember asked seeing me grab the Fenton Vacuum.

"Preparing"

"Preparing what?" Dani asked seeing me pick up the Fenton Lasso.

"Desiree" After I said her name Dani and Ember had looks ready for battle.

"What did she do?" Dani said preparing her energy.

I began to stiffen at Dani's question processing the best way to explain my problematic situation.

"Danny what did she do?" Ember asked wondering what horrific thing Desiree could have done.

Taking in a deep breath I quickly explained the events that happened to me from Star and I magically transported to the front of the line to my food appearing just as I wanted and finally ending it with Desiree believing I am her master or something. Both girls had different opinions on the situation I was having.

"Star's a nerd?" Dani said thinking that this was the most important detail throughout my whole shocking event.

As for Ember, her eyes started to redden and her flaming hair started to rise till it reached the ceiling of the lab and shouted.

"I'm going to kill her!"

As if on cue Desiree began to descend to the floor of the lab.

"AHHH! What did you do to" Cujo I asked panicked on what she might have done to my poor dog.

"I gave him a wish" Desiree said nonchalantly.

(On the roof)

Cujo was nibbling on a T-Rex leg bone in glee.

"BARK"

(Back in the lab)

"Stupid dog" I said sighing at Cujo's short attention span.

"Is everything ok Master?"

Desiree said caressing my shoulders.

Once Ember saw the gesture Desiree was giving me, Ember quickly grabbed onto me not knowing that she was actually placing me in a choke hold.

"Don't touch him" Ember said in hostility.

"I must. He has been the only man to show any care and affection towards me for over 1000 years" Desiree said in full emotion.

"All he did was save your life" Ember said countering back.

"But what of the time on Christmas and we were stuck in prison. He could have been hostile to me after all the chaos I placed on him with his friends but he instead showed me kindness. Now that I recall Phantom and I have more interactions with each other than you and him" Desiree retorted back.

"Yeah…..well…..he's mine" Ember said in a childish manner.

This resulted with Ember and Desiree bickering back and forth till Dani intervened.

"Yo bimbos you're killing my brother." Dani pointed out.

Before the girls were able to go off on Dani I let out a small sound to confirm Dani's statement. Ember quickly let go, before I passed out the two girls were bickering back and forth arguing who's fault was it and Dani checking if I was breathing again.

Fenton's Residents

6:30 AM

When I woke up the next morning Dani was checking if I was breathing regularly.

"How-How long was I out" I said groggily

"14 to 15 hours."

"Aw man. Where's Ember and Desiree?"

"Well after you passed out I frozen so they could….cool down. Dani said with pun intended.

"Really" I said amazed at Dani's response.

"Shut up. Anyways once the ice thawed out I began to discuss with the girls on an agreement." Dani said conspicuously.

"What type of an agreement?"

(8:00 PM)

"Alright baka's (Japanese for idiot) listen up." Dani said staring at the two shivering girls immensely. "In my hand is a contract. A contract that states you both will EQUALLY share Danny so you won't risk danger on me, my brother, or the dog."

"Bark" Cujo said in agreement.

The two damply cold women stared at each other immensely knowing that if they continued this conflict they would by accident kill their lover.

"Agreed" said the 2 girls in unison and signing Dani's contract.

(Back to the present)

"Since then the 2 girls have left the house and hasn't been back since" Dani said in priding herself with her plan. .

"What was in the contract exactly?" I asked questionably.

"Oh you know the basics. No kissing, no explicit actions, no blackmail, and absolutely nothing that risks your secret identity."

"Not bad sis" I admirably said shuffling Dani's hair in approval.

Once I showered and got dressed it was time to go to school.

Casper High

7:00 AM

When we arrived at school there was a crowd of student at the entrance of the school. I quickly parked the car Dani and I started to investigate, after pushing and shoving people out of the way for about 5 minutes Dani and I quickly found out what everyone was going jaw dropping over. There was a black limousine with a skull that was covered in blue flames.

"Aw crap" I said knowing what exactly was going to happen next.

The back door of the limousine opened up with Ember dressed in an all-black Japanese sailor uniform with a neon blue tie and wearing knee high black combat boots.

"Huh, enrolling herself at our school in order to get close to you. I give her props." Dani said impressed.

It wasn't long before Ember noticed me from the crowd, with a sultry walk she came towards my direction till all the jocks blockaded her into having any interaction with me and only on them. Knowing that this was my only chance I ditched Ember and grabbed Dani so we could blend into the crowd walking into the school.

"I'm doomed" I said banging my head on my desk in my US history class.

"Oh come it's not that" Tucker said after hearing my whole predicament with Desiree and Ember.

"Not bad. NOT BAD! Tucker I have two of the most powerful female ghosts I have ever fought in my life trying to win me over. Now one of them is trying to pry into my personal life. How's is this not bad?

"Maybe it's good this is happening. Look Sam and I have been quite worried about you for a while. Maybe this happening will keep your mind on other things and give a bit more of a social life."

"Look Tucker I understand what you are trying to say but I have too much on my plate to even think about a romantic life. Besides I have enough of a social life, I have you guys."

Tucker began to go silent not wanting to answer back.

"Tucker, is something wrong?" I said knowing that Tucker was holding back something.

"Danny listen. You know that Sam and I's relationship has been going great. But the only thing that is holding us back to pursuing anything further. Is well. You" Tucker said having a hard time trying to put the words out.

"So what. You what guys are dumping me as a friend" I said becoming hostile.

Before Tucker was able to discuss for himself and Sam the school bell rang and it was time to get into our seats.

"Look man we can still hang out it's just we don't want you holding us back. We have couple stuff to do man. You understand?" Tucker said trying to sound innocent in this conversation.

"Whatever" I said not caring anymore.

Before Tucker could go into any further explanation Principle Ishiyama appeared from the class room door and began to speak.

"Students today I have bad news. After 40 years in the school system has decided to retire."

"How come he decided to retire now?" Paulina questionably asked who was in this class.

"He said something about long time wish of his finally being granted."

After hearing Principal Ishiyama's response I knew exactly where this was going.

"But good news" Principal Ishiyama said cheerfully. "You guys have a new History teacher that we just accepted this morning.

Suddenly from the class door Desiree appeared in a humanoid form with her voluptuous Egyptian tan body covered with a tight blouse that showed her chest in a V-neck style and a black mid-thigh skirt that hugged her curvaceous lower body and black stiletto heels that matched the whole sexy teacher style. While most guys were ogling at Desiree, I was busy slamming my head on the desk to see if this entire experience was a wet dream. It was not.

"Hello everyone my name is Ms. Djinn. I hope to get along with you professionally and personally." After she finished that little introduction Desiree gave me a passionate wink.

It was that moment that I realized that the events that happened yesterday and two days back has left me with no friends, a love conflict with 2 ghost girls, and me taking care of a ghost with anger problems and a clone of me. I guess on a positive note Valerie knows who I truly am and will accept and Star was a type of person that I didn't not expect. In the end I felt as if this was only just the beginning of my already chaotic lifestyle.

End of Act 1

I want to thank you all so much for the support of this series and that I will continue it on till the epic finale I have in plan. Remember to follow, review, and favorite. My name is Kwikthunder and I will see you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Act 2

Chapter 5

Amity Park

8:00 PM

It has been 3 weeks since Ember and Desiree came into my Phantom and personal life. From those events my clone came home after a long travel in Japan, my ex-girlfriend found out about my secret identity, the 2nd most snobby girl in school is actually a huge comic/otaku nerd, and my 2 best friends dump me in order to pursue their own relationship further. Surprisingly I'm holding the last bit of news pretty well. But then again in my line of work you can't let emotions over power you when you have an entire city to protect. Which leads me to what I'm currently doing, flying at 80 mph in order to catch up with Johnny 13 who stole a Harley Davidson motorcycle from the store. I would have Dani and Cujo with me to help out with speed demon over here but they are busy with the Box Ghost who was invading a box convention (who has a convention for boxes).

"Pull over Johnny, or else"

"Or else what" Johnny said taking me lightly.

I aimed my ghost ray at the front tire of the motorcycle making the bike lose balance and Johnny falling to the hard concrete pavement. When he got up he had major bruises on all over his body but face was red with anger.

"Aw what's wrong? Little Johnny having a tantrum over his destroyed bike." I said in a baby voice which pissed him off even more.

"Shadow! Take care of this dork." After speaking Shadow pulled away from Johnny and lunged towards me.

It was a heated battle between the 2 of us. With every kick was another punch, with every ghost ray was another counter, and with passing minute my energy begins to fade. Finally Shadow grabbed a hold of me and began to wrap me in his darkness. The only thing that I could hear was Johnny's laughter as he saw me struggle to break out of Shadow.

"HAHAHAHAHA, oh man wait till everyone in the Ghost Zone hears that I-"Before Johnny was able to finish his sentence a surge of electricity began to course through me and right towards Shadow.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Shadow said as the electricity burned through his ebony skin making him finally release me.

"What the heck? YOU HURT SHADOW!" Johnny said focusing his ecto energy in his fist so he can hit me.

Suddenly time began to slow down as if I was in the Matrix. At 1st I thought this was Clockworks doing but he never showed up. Whatever it was I used it to my advantage and began to beat up Johnny till time started moving again. Once everything was back to normal Johnny and Shadow were lying on the floor unconsciousness with major bruises. I placed the two into the Fenton Thermos and flew towards my house wondering what happened to me back there.

Fenton's Residents

8:30 PM

Home, for some this would be a place of serenity to avoid chaos but sadly ever since the whole contract thing Desiree and Ember has permanently been living here not to only monitor each other but me as well. Once I landed on the room I turned into my human form and opened so I could go to the kitchen and get some grub. When I arrived I saw Dani and Cujo eating some pizza that I gut dot delivered here.

"You do realize that eating junk food all the time is bad for you, right?" I said in a parenting manner.  
>"Danny our metabolism is very different from other people. We could eat 20 pizza boxes and only gain about 3 pounds." Dani retorted back.<p>

"Good point" I said getting a slice of pizza. "How was the mission" I asked chewing on my pizza.

"Pretty good. Cujo and I were able to beat Box Ghost without causing much destruction to public property. They rewarded us with this pizza as well as a coupon for 100 free boxes at some store called BoxMart."

"When will we ever need 100 boxes" I asked only to be answered back with a shrug. "Hey where did Desiree and Ember go anyways?" I asked know that I will regret it.

Suddenly Desiree appeared behind me startling Cujo making him run away.

"Desiree don't do that, now it's going take me an hour to find him."

"Do not worry Master if you wish for it I can make him appear again."

Before I was able to speak Ember came into the room having Cujo wrapped in her arms.

"Did the old hag scare Cujo again?" Ember asked with hate in her voice.

This then caused the two ghostly women to go back and forth with insults from my cup size is bigger than yours to my ass is more sexy than yours. I was going to intervene but sadly Dani just made it worst.

"Ladies. Ladies. Ladies. No hair pulling, no ghost powers, and no hits in the private areas. GO!" Dani said commencing the cat fight. Seeing enough of these battles I went upstairs to my parent's room/my room to finish some homework. When I arrived my phone was ringing….it was my parents.

"Hey mom and dad how's it going?" I asked trying not to panic so much.

"It's going great Danny boy, South America is just great. Especially the ghost's." My dad said with the signal breaking. My mom quickly snatched the phone away from my dad and began to question me.

"Honey is everything okay, how's school, did Jazz come down, how's Tucker and Sam, etc." Mom said getting like this every time she gets a chance to call me.

"Everything is fine mom, I'm okay." I said lying to her because if I told what really was happening she would arrive her so fast that she would give the wind whiplash.

"I know, I know. It's just I feel so guilty leaving you all alone in the house. You must feel so alone." Mom said with a hint of sadness.

I began to recall the events that have happened to me from Ember and Desiree arriving in my bed in just aprons, JUST APRONS!, to Cujo pissing fire on a tree (I'm just as shock as you are) to having to deal with Dani going through her "events".

"You'd be surprised" I said. "Anyways it's getting late so good-"Before I was able say farewell to my parents Desiree and Ember arrived in my room. With their clothes nearly gone and shouting at each other.

"BABYBOPS MINE" Ember lashed out.

"MASTER IS MY TRUE LOVE" Desiree retorted back.

"Who is that?" My mom said in a serious tone.

" Ohjustthecatsloveyouguysbye" I said nonstop and hanging up on them knowing that the next time they get signal they will have a long talk with me.

I quickly grabbed the 2 women at the ear and pulled them out of my room.

"Okay if you guys are going to live under my house you have to get along with each other." I said looking at the 2 girls.

"But how?" said the 2 girls in unison. "Stop copying me" the 2 said in unison again.

"I don't know. Figure it out" I said slamming my door and locking with both regular locks and ghost locks. Once that was finished I went towards my desk finish of the remaining stacks of homework left.

Casper High

12:15 AM

When I arrived at school the very next day my body felt like it was dragging. It was probably the fact that I got only 4 hours of sleep and that when I awoke both Desiree and Ember wrapped themselves around me. They said that rather fighting against each other for me they will instead work together to get me.

Although this might have been good news for them this just meant that rather than diminishing my problem I elevated to an even bigger one. Throughout the entire day I had Ember drop her pencil and get it showing me small glimpses of her 2 mountains through her sailor uniform and Desiree during the whole class was sitting on my desk while teaching us leaving me to stare immensely at her succulent butt throughout her class. When it was time to leave her class I had to hide little Danny inside hoodie just so people won't notice. When it was finally lunch time I rushed out of the class before Desiree and Ember could find me. Which leads me to where I am a tired, stressed, and hormonal teenager eating his lunch while watching every move. When Valerie arrived she worried seeing me as if I was a mental patient who just got outside the 1st time in 50 years.

"You look like you've been through hell Danny." Valerie said passing me a water bottle so I could calm down.

"I feel like I'm going through it." I said after taking big gulps of water to soothe me. "And It doesn't help with Desiree and Ember being here.

Since the 3 weeks Desiree and Ember being here Valerie and I have become really tight friends. When she heard about how Tucker and Sam dumped as their friend she lashed out on them and then came to my house to hang out. Since then I have told Valerie everything, and I do mean everything from Desiree and Ember falling in love with me to Star being a secret nerd to right now telling about the events that happened to me. Surprisingly when I told her about the love triangle problem I was having she did not get hostile, which made me kind of sad since I though she still had felling for me.

"Huh that's interesting, have you told your yeti friends about this or Dani?" Valerie questioned

"Nope. Just you so far. However I might need to go talk with an old friend about this?" I said with Clockwork popping into my head instantly.

"What ty-"Before Valerie was able to finish her sentence a certain blonde headed jock called out towards me.

"Hey Fenturd, CATCH!" Dash said throwing a football directly at my face.

Suddenly once again time began to slow down giving me enough time to catch the ball before it hit my face. This shocked everyone from the jocks to the emo's to the nerds. Especially Dash who got even more heated.

"What?! Since when could Fenturd catch a ball?" Dash said furiously.

At this moment of time it would have been best if I did not speak and just tossed the ball at Dash. But due to sleep deprivation and the amount of times Dash bullies well…let's just say it was payback time. Only using a quarter of my strength threw a spiral right at Dash's stomach making him lay on the ground and call for his mom. Most Valerie began to laugh at seeing Dash in this type of way but soon ended once Dash squished the football as if it was a tin can.

"YOUR DEAD FENTON!" Dash shouted as he was going to through a strong right hook till time once again slowed down.

"What the hell is happening?" I question being the 3rd time this happen.

"You're evolving."

When I turned around I saw Clockwork in his child form floating towards my direction.

"I'm what?" I said

"You're evolving. Your powers are getting stronger. Come with me I'll show you" Once that was said Clockwork opened up a portal which lead to his HQ.

After he went through I went as well wanting answers to what is going on with me.

Clockwork's Headquarters

When Clockwork and I arrived at his home there were screens of me fighting evil ghosts from when I 1st started to now.

"A you can see Daniel, your experience in fighting increased from taking down mere foes such as the Box Ghost to taking on your evil self-Dan Phantom., But what you not realized is that your powers are expanding." Clockwork said ready to go into further explanation. "While most ghosts are only able to learn 1 power such as Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, and even my power, Chronokinesis. You on the other hand have these special abilities and more."

"Wait you're telling me that the whole slow-mo events that's been happening has been my doing?" I said surprised.

"Indeed. But do not worry I will train you how to control it. However that is not the reason why I have brought you here." Clockwork said with sadness in his voice.

"Then what is?"

"Tell me Daniel what do you know about the Grim Reaper?" Clockwork asked as he changed from his child form to his adult form.

"A being who mostly resembles a skeleton in a cloak wielding a scythe who represents death. He murders anyone no matter if you are good and bad. "I said with the 1st pieces of information coming from my head.

"All of that is except the being part. Most say that he is a sentient being who has been alive since the dawn of time. Others say that he is a foul witch. But I truly know how he came to be." Clockwork said levitating a large screen towards my direction.

Rome BC

In the beginning of the Roman Republic there was a man named Grim Messor. A loving husband and caring father of 2 boys and a girl. But like many men of that age he had a terrible darkness in him. Grim Messor was a gruesome warrior, he once murder a 100 men army with just his fists with the blood of his victims covered all around him. You know what they say what, goes around comes around. It was days after the assassination of Julius Caesar that troops of Brutus came to Grim's village, a strong supporting group of Caesar, where they slaughtered everyone in the village. By the time Grim heard of the news it was too late. When Grim arrived at the village everyone was slaughtered from the common townsfolk to his entire family. Suddenly as he was burying everyone in the village he saw a wandering spirit. Hearing about the rumors of spirits with magical powers. He quickly grabbed onto the lone spirit and began to consume it till finally it emerged with Grim. Once that was done he began to wreak havoc across the Roman Empire till he was finally captured by the Ghost Council. After kidnapping Grim the Ghost Council sent him to a life slavery for them. For the next 5 millennium years Grim has spent the afterlife slaughtering anyone who the council says to kill till finally he decided he wanted freedom. He slaughtered everyone in the Ghost Council and went on the run till finally Pariah Dark captured him and placed him into the deepest, darkest, and secluded area of the Ghost Zone Dungeon that is now the modern Ghost Zone Prison.

Clockwork's Headquarters

Once the short movie was done the screen moved away from me and Clockwork was staring at me.

"Now you know the true story of the Grim Reaper." Clockwork said.

"So the Grim Reaper was the 1st halfa. But I don't understand what this has to do with me?" I said confused

Clockwork let out a relenting sigh and looked out towards the Ghost Zone.

"I saw a vision yesterday Daniel. The Grim Reaper is coming back and it's soon" Clockwork said in a serious tone.

"What! How are you going to stop this?" I said

"I'm not going to stop this. You are. Daniel you are the only ghost who can surpass the Grim Reaper with how your powers are developing. You are the chosen one." Clockwork said with hope in his voice.

"What? But I'm just 16. I can't take down a dude who older than Jesus." I started to say panicky.

"Relax Daniel like I said before I will train you so when the times come it will be Grim would shall be lying on the floor." Clockwork said proudly.

"But what about the other ghosts who are wreaking havoc on Amity Park."

"I believe that Dani and Cujo have earn the right to protect Amity Park without you watching over them."

I began to think over what Clockwork has told me, he was right. Dani and Cujo have earn the right and if what Clockwork said is true then this Grim Reaper person will be a major problem.

"Alright, let's do this." I said confirming Clockworks practice.

"Excellent than we shall start your training right after school." Clockwork said teleporting me back to school. "Also just for the Laws of Time purposes I think it would be best if you take the hit." Clockwork said closing up the portal and staying in his Headquarters.

I got into position where I was before and awaited for the minor punch that I will soon get. Once time started to move normally, Dash's fist hit my face and just before I faked knockout I heard an angry scream coming from Valerie. As teenagers began to surround me I saw glimpses of Valerie lashing out at Dash as Kwan tries to take Valerie of Dash. After those events I went into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey guys before you read the story I want to thank all of you so much for the support in the series and that you will continue to love it. I want to also thank in specifically DannyPhantom619, shadowrgj, and TheWorldOfUniversalPower for being here from the start. Now since that is out of the way remember to favorite, review, and follow. Hope you enjoy it - Kwikthunder

Nurse's Office

1:35 PM

It seems that my little fake knockout became a deep slumber. When I awoke again it was after lunch and Cujo was resting on my chest.

"Hey little buddy" I said waking up Cujo who began to lick my face is joy. "Easy boy, easy. Jeez how long was I knocked out for?" I muttered to myself.

"About an hour" Desiree and Ember said in unison.

I quickly panicked not knowing where their voices were coming from. Suddenly they revealed themselves from behind the nurse curtain of the bed wearing identical sexy nurse outfits.

"Desiree? Ember? What are you guys doing here?" I said startled

The two ghostly women soon restrained me to the bed by using their bodies and gave Cujo a chew toy to play with so he wouldn't interrupt their plan.

"We heard you got in a fight. Which so sexy by the way." Ember said caressing my face. This caused Desiree get jealous; she quickly fought back by caressing my bare chest which then made me turn my focus towards her.

"Don't not worry Master, I have discussed with the Principal and Vice Principal about the incident and they are making sure that he gets severely punished.

Recalling the events that happened before I passed out I began to remember Valerie fighting with Dash.

"What happened to Valerie? I remember she tried fighting back."

Desiree and Ember went into a complete silence, contemplating on telling me the news.

"What happened to Valerie?" I said starting to worry Valerie.

"While you were unconscious Dash got a bit heated at Valerie for standing up for you. They fought for a while till Kwan grabbed her so she could stop fighting and focus more on you. Dash used this opportunity and slashed her with a piece of glass that was lying around. Kwan got pissed and tackled Dash to the ground but the damage was too late. By the time you were in the Nurse's office Valerie was already on her way to the Hospital with a deep cut in head and partially her eye." Desiree said trying to comfort me.

I quickly became engulfed in anger. I was fine with Dash bullying me and placing harm upon me. But if he went as far as to hurt anyone I care for, especially Valerie. He's a dead man. With instinct and vengeance driving me I quickly got off the nurse bed with Desiree and Ember trying to convince me otherwise.

"Danny stop! He is not worth it." Ember said trying to calm me down

"Oh but that is where you are wrong. He is." I said walking out.

Casper High Football Field

1:40 PM

It seems that fate was on my side today because as I was leaving the Nurse's office Principal Ishiyama announced on the speakers in the hallway that a pep rally was taking place in honor of a special donation being given to the school that all staff and students are to attend. But like many 21st century students, Dash tends to bend the rules. As I walking I caught up to a group of the school's snitches that told me that Dash was at the Football Field passing the football with a bunch of jocks with the popular girls coming to admire them. When I arrived at the field, with my hoodie up to add hostility, Dash saw me and began to laugh.

"HaHaHa. Looks like the sleeping Fenturd has awoken from his wussy sleep." Dash said making every word he spoke make me want to placed his face in the hard dirt floor.

Star also noticed me and was concerned since i heard the news of Valerie. She quickly got off the bleachers and began to run up to me.

"Danny you don't want to do this" Star said before walking passed her.

Kwan then soon intervene as well by placing himself in between Dash and I.

"Danny listen to Star, you are not thinking straight-" Kwan said before I interrupted him.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I said frightening most of the popular kids and the jocks "HE HIT VALERIE FOR NO REASON AND YOUR STILL TRYING TO DEFEND HIM!"

"Danny I'm not trying to defend him. Just le-" Kwn was then interrupted by Dash's obnoxious voice.

"Look that bitch got exactly what she deserved for trying to-"Before Dash was able to finish his sentence I tackled him to the ground letting all the air out of him. "Well then" I said "I guess you deserve this" Suddenly I began to use my super strength to apply pressure on Dash's body against the ground, hearing bits of his bones starting to break with each amount of pressure applied.

Kwan was about to intervene till Paulina beat him to it.

"Danny stop this! You're not like Dash." Paulina said with tears rolling down her face.

"Why? Because I'm not as popular as him to do what I want or that I'm too weak to be taken serious to anyone of you?" I said with my rage increasing by every second.

"No" Paulina said staring immensely in my eyes. "It's because unlike Dash you are good person with a kind heart that shouldn't scope to Dash's level in order to help a friend." Paulina said calmly towards me.

"As I started at her I began to see my reflection through her teal colored eyes. My eyes became an intense red color rather than the calm blue color it usually is. My teeth started to grow into fangs that you would mostly see on a vampire or a demon. Although I was in my human form I began to see similarities to the one person I didn't want to be, Dan Phantom. Once I have calmed down I thanked Paulina for calming me down and apologized to Star for acting harsh towards her. Once that was over I pulled Dash up and stared directly into his face.

"If you ever mess with one of my friends ever again, I will make sure that you will feel pain beyond your darkest dreams." I said making sure my point was clear.

After the whole event that just happened the pep rally was over. Deciding it was best to get away from all this I went towards the Gym to meet up with Dani.

Gym

2:00 PM

When I arrived at the Gym I saw Dani with Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiyama talking with two individual that I did not have time for.

"There you are Daniel" said Mr. Lancer signaling to come towards his location. "You didn't tell me you knew the mayor."

Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius aka my nemesis was grinning in a devilish smile as he was holding Dani who looked frightened that he was hear with Penelope Spectra at his side.

"Yeah, my dad and him are college friends." I said bluntly wanting this conversation to be over.

"Oh don't be like that Daniel" Vlad said taking himself off of Dani and wrapping one arm around my shoulder. "You are practically family to me my boy" Vlad said shuffling my hair as if I was his son.

"Well we'll just leave you two to some bonding time" Principal Ishiyama said walking away with Mr. Lancer at her side.

Once the two principals were gone I pushed Vlad off of me and placed Dani right behind me to protect her.

"What are you two doing here?" I said with anger in my tone.

"Now Daniel is that how you should treat family, and more specifically the mayor." Penelope said with her hand on my shoulder.

I pushed her hand off me not wanting her to feed off me or Dani's emotions.

"I don't care if he is the President." I said now staring at Vlad. "He better start explaining what he is doing here or else" I said with my powers beginning to show.

"Settle down Daniel, I am merely donating some of my money to the school. Change is coming my boy and I hope you choose the right side." Vlad said with a dark tone in his voice.

Recalling what Clockwork told me about the freedom of the Grim Reaper I knew exactly that Vlad will try to spring him out of his lifelong imprisonment with the help of Penelope.

"Well I hope we have this wonderful discussion again" Vlad said as he was leaving the Gym.

"Ta-Ta Daniel" Penelope said with a seductive wink as she to said goodbye.

Once the 2 were gone Dani began to hold me tight and cry out of shear fear of seeing Vlad again. I began to comfort her saying that Vlad will never touch her. Not while I'm breathing.

Clockwork's Castle

3:00 PM

Once Dani had calmed down I began to tell her about what Clockwork told me about the Grim Reaper coming back to the world again and that I was the only to stop me. Dani wanted to help out with it but I told her that the best way she could help is protect Amity Park from the others ghost's while I train to become stronger.

"The reason why I'm telling you this Dani is because I trust you" I told her as she was disappointed. "You are my little sister and if anything happened to you while facing the Grim Reaper I'm not sure what I'll do" I said starting to get a bit teary.

"Alright" Dani said understandingly.

I told her that once Ember and Desiree come home tell them to. I scooped up Cujo so he could come with me and switched into my Phantom form so I could go into the Ghost Zone. As I arrived at Clockwork's Castle the doors to his house began to open up with Clockwork in his old form waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" Clockwork asked making sure this will be official.

Ready was an understatement. Vlad was right, change is coming. But not how he thinks it will be. I will become stronger but not for the people of Earth but for those I care about. So that when the time comes when the Grim Reaper come to Earth, I will make sure to kick his ghostly ass with everything I got.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sorry for the long delay i was dealing with test's. Also i wish to again thank you for the support of the series and i will try to post more. Anyways i want to take a moment of silence for a great man, Monty Oum. Popularly known for his greatest creation RWBY he also created Dead Fantasy, work on Afro Samurai the video game, and animated Red vs. Blue. He died from an allergic reaction during an operation and had passed on Super Bowl Sunday. He will be missed and in honor of his memory i will write a fanfic for RWBY as well as marathon the show on Netflix. Anyways without further ado lets begin the story.

Amity Park Museum

11:00 PM

It has been a whole week since Clockwork dropped the bomb about the return of the Grim Reaper. I would be worried about this devastating news but Clockwork soon followed up with the intense Yoda and Luke Skywalker training that will make me strong enough to defeat the man of death himself. Although the training left me with many days of after pain and exhaustion I quickly began to feel my power level increasing. Before I wasn't able to control my Chronokinesis for 5 seconds, but thanks to Clockworks training I'm able to bend time for about 5 minutes. That may not sound impressive but it does help when trying to stop a certain red hair demoness ghostly woman. Today at the Amity Park Museum they were unveiling the ancient Vase of Death, an ancient artifact that is said to have the ashes of the Grim Reaper inside. Most would see this as a charitable donation to the wonderful Mayor of Amity Park, Vlad Masters and his secretary Penelope Spectra. But for me I saw it as a perfect way for them to steal the ashes. It was a Thursday night and I was doing a stakeout of the Museum from across the street with me and Valerie/Arsenal waiting for the dastardly duo. Well I should say I was waiting patiently.

"Gosh where are they?" Valerie said impatiently as she went back forth on the building.

"V will you calm down." I said patiently floating in lotus position. "Like Clockwork said _everything will come in time_."

Valerie stopped in her footsteps and stared at me in shock out of the wisdom I just spoken.

"Since when did you become all Gandhi" Valerie said teasing me.

"Clockwork's words are very infectious" I said recalling the amount of historical quotes he spoke during my training.

After 3 hours of waiting Valerie and I saw Spectra cladded in her black and green flamed skin tight outfit with Vlad at her side going straight towards the museum.

"Finally" Valerie said jumping on her hover board "Come on Danny let's go".

"Easy V, remember that your still healing from the attack from Dash." I said worriedly "Don't push yourself"

"But" Valerie said ready to argue.

"Promise me that you won't push yourself" I said in all seriousness.

"Fine" Valerie said pouting.

It has been 3 days since Valerie was released from the hospital due to the attack from Dash, although her father did not press charges on the Baxter family due to their son's reckless behavior, Mr. and Mrs. Baxter quickly sent the 18 year old to enlist in the army. For the past few days if I wasn't busy training I was at Valerie's apartment keeping up with her in class and telling her about the events that happened to me. So once I told her about the Grim Reaper she was determined to make sure she could do anything in her power to help out. Although I am glad that she has her energy back I'm still worried about her.

Once we were inside the museum V and I stealthy searched for Vlad and Spectra till we finally found them in the center of the museum hall where the Vase of Death was displayed. As Vlad was about to touch the vase I shot a spitfire of ecto energy towards his hand to stop him.

"ARRGH" Vlad said surprised.

"Shouldn't you know stealing is wrong Vlad?" I stated "Tsk Tsk"

"It isn't stealing if it's my own museum." Vlad said retorting back. "Spectra, ATTACK!"

On command Spectra lashed out towards me leaving Vlad open to get the vase. Or so he thought. While I was busy with Spectra, Valerie went to attack Vlad in order for him to not grab the ashes of Death.

"Hey suckcula remember me" V said as she began to shoot at Vlad

"My my I would have never suspected that you Arsenal would ever work aside with the Phantom. Are you to dating or something?" Vlad asked questionability

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUISSNESS." Valerie said as she started to get trigger happy towards Vlad.

While Valerie was busy make roasted ghost with Vlad I was having a difficult time dealing with Spectra.

"Come on Phantom boy." Spectra taunt idly said. "Is that the best you got?"

"You know I've been meaning to ask." I said as I was trying to shoot down Spectra. "I understand Vlad with his whole wishing for eternal power but why do you want to resurrect the Grim Reaper?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Spectra said seductively as she got close and brutality attacked me. "Ah did the little baby get hurt?"

Starting to get a bit heated I began to charge up my power and launch a barrage of ecto energy towards Spectra nearly annihilating hear clothes and almost her life.

"What….power….was that?" Spectra said exhaustedly.

"I've been training" I said proudly.

As I was proudly defeating Spectra, Valerie was having trouble beating Vlad.

"Come on Arsenal" Vlad said jokingly "Is that the best you can do?"

"Go to hell" Valerie said as she began to give it her all to defeat Vlad.

Sadly however Valerie was quickly defeated in the grasp of Vlad. This resulted in my going all out and releasing my power causing a distortion in time. Once time began to slow down I went full out to attack Vlad in anger. After my full boiled rage settled down I saw Vlad on the floor with full body bruises with Valerie holding me back.

"He's down Phantom, he's down" Valerie said as she settled me down.

"I-I-I'm sorry" I said starting to feel tired. Once the fight was over the cops arrived due to citizens complaining of loud noises. Valerie and I quickly sucked up Vlad and Spectra and left towards my house to get a bit of down time.

Ghost Zone

11:30

Most villains would get angry if they just got their butts handed to them by two teenagers but strangely Vlad was smiling, grinning that everything was going according to plan. While for Spectra she was surprised by the damage that Phantom placed upon her.

"He's getting stronger." Spectra stated causing Vlad to stop laughing.

"That may be true but we got what we came for." Vlad said pulling out the handful of ashes from a pouch. "The ritual stated that we only need a few specks of the ashes not the entirety. Your distraction towards Phantom was exceptional." Vlad said applauding Spectra although it left her in disdain.

"Vlad, I've been thinking." Spectra said beginning her healing process. "Maybe it's for the best that we do not resurrect the Grim Reaper."

This caused Vlad to get hostile with Spectra.

"Now you listen Spectra. I have invested too much time and money into this to just give up due to your scared hunches. Now you are either with me or against me." Vlad said getting up close and personal. "Don't let me remind you that if it wasn't for me you would be a pile of slim right now."

This caused Spectra to remember that Vlad reconstructed her DNA again to make sure that she would never have to turn into a pile of mucus again.

"You're right, I'm sorry" Spectra said apologetically.

"Good." Vlad said enjoying the signs of weakness Spectra just gave out. "Now all we need to do is get the perfect host."

"And how do you expect us to find that?" Spectra asked

"Do not worry Spectra, I'll take care of it" Vlad said as he looked towards Clockwork's Castle.

Fenton Resident's

12:00 AM

"Is this really necessary" I said when Valerie strapped me with some helmet as soon as I got back to my place.

Right now Valerie and I are in the Fenton Laboratory due Valerie's suspicions on the way I have been acting recently. Ever since the whole lash out with Dash I guess I might have gotten a bit angry here and there but it is not that dangerous. Is it?

"Danny this is for your own good." Valerie said booting up the machine. "This machine will tell us about your emotion spectrum and what is exactly going on in your head."

After Valerie was finished speaking the machine went to work. After a couple minutes of bright flashes and weird beeping noises the machine printed out the results in which Valerie gave a look at it.

"Oh no" Valerie said sadly.

"What is it V?' I said taking of the helmet and going towards her to see the results.

The results were like that of a lie detector only that it was categorized by different emotions. Although my other emotions were stable the one that was the most shocking was my anger. The best way that you can describe my anger is thanks to these results is if you even lie to me I would probably kill you.

"Oh my God" I said stunned.

"That's not even the worst part Danny." Valerie said getting another chart that o totally forgot was there. "If you don't change who you are like right now….you might end up like him."

What Valerie passed to me next was truly shocking. From my own chart I began to see the similarities to the person I tried not to become, Daniel Phantom. I began to feel sick at even the thought of becoming something like him…or worse.

"V, if I-"I said before Valerie quickly intervened.

"It's not going to happen" she said taking the papers away and placing them in a file.

"But if it does." I said getting close to so she would not avoid the situation. "I need you to promise me. That you will do everything in your power to stop me."

"Danny I-"Valerie said before I interrupted her.

"V you're the only chance I got."

There was a few seconds of silence between the two of us as we looked into each other's eyes. Even though it was a tragic moment it kind of reminded me when the two of us were dating. How although we had bad times we were always together and that brought the best of us. If only we could have that same connection again.

"I better get going before my dad comes back from work." Valerie said collecting her items and leaving to her house.

"Alright" I said moving away a bit. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, I will just use my hover board. Thanks anyways" Valerie said getting onto the rooftops.

"No problem, see you tomorrow at school" I said saying goodbye.

Once Valerie left I went back inside the house I decided it was best to go to bed since I have school tomorrow. After all the chaos that has happened today it was rough trying to fall asleep but luckily it happened.

Clockwork Castle's

1:00 AM

In the castle of the time wielding ghost he witnessed the events that had happened between his prodigy and one of his many lovers.

"I knew this would happen" Clockwork said disappointedly. "But this is worse than it thought" Clockwork said moving away from the screen.

"HAHAHAHA" a chuckling sound said in a thermos that was kept in the farthest corners of the castle.

"Do you believe this is funny?" Clockwork said towards the thermos.

Inside of the Danny's thermos is the 2nd most cruelest, despicable, and venomous ghost throughout the GhostZone. Daniel Phantom.

"Absolutely!" Daniel howled in laughter "Little me is growing up to be just like me."

"Silence you fool" Clockwork shouted towards the trapped ghost. "Young Daniel is nothing like you nor will he ever let his anger get the best of him."

"Is that a fact for the future or is that an opinion from yourself." Daniel said

Not wanting to continue on Clockwork left in silence leaving Daniel by himself once again.

"Changing is coming little man." Daniel said to himself. "Hope you're ready."

Once he was finish speaking Daniel went to sleep like his counterpart only with smaller space.


End file.
